My first love
by Elle Zora
Summary: The past is hard to forget. And letting someone like your first love go is a difficult task. But memories hold your true happiness, even after death.


Happiness is when you're together,

listening to music.

Happiness is when you smile, and

you see the stars together.

Happiness is when you know you're

in love, before you see the other.

But it is all ok, we'll see each other,

If we keep our hope.

That's when the tiers stop falling

from your faced.

I'll be there.

Open your heart to the future,

It will be just as great as the past,

You'll see.

I'll be there.

Happiness is when you're together,

listening to music.

Happiness is when you smile, and

you see the stars together.

Happiness is when you know you're

in love, before you see the other.

Just wait,

I'll be there.

Just keep smiling,

I'll be there.

Just hold on,

I'll be there.

Don't cry.

**My First Love**

A Naruto story within the story

I used to ask my self what would happen if the world didn't spin the way it did. Like what would happen if the sun set on the opposite side of the shy, or if the tree trunks were made out of some crystallized matter. But the one thing I question the most was what if you fell in love with someone you weren't supposed to love.

That's the question is story evolves around, if that person was another guy. A place and time that's seems all apart of a dream. I even told myself that the time we spent together wasn't even real. But I came to the conclusion that I took it all for granted way too late.

If you're reading this then yes, I am dead. You're probably wondering why I wrote all this down before my death. I just wanted you, reader to give credit to the person who didn't get as much as he should have.

My name is Fugaku Uchiha, I am 31 years old. I'm married, I have two sons, and this is my story.

It all started 15 years ago.

0^0

"Yo!, my red eyed trusted companion!" Minato knocked on the stone behind him, leaning against the front gate of the Uchiha section of the Konoha Village.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Fugaku asked jumping from the top of the wall, landing in front of a very startled shinobi.

"Oh, Fugaku I didn't see you there."

"Yeah well that's because you weren't looking."

"True, you got me there." Minato smiled to himself that toothy smile that would make anyone want to hug him.

Fugaku smiled to himself. "Come on, there is something I need to talk to about."

Minato's smiled dropped. "O.k.?"

"We're going some ware forbidden, so you speak of ever seeing it, and we'll be dead."

"Alright." Minato was a little worried by the edge in his companion's voice. Usually Fugaku was always edgy with everyone, everyone but Minato. The blonde followed the hybrid teen into the tightest spot in the Uchiha minor. They made a few turns before arriving at a small building. The two boys stepped inside, slipping off there sandals -but carried them with them- before entering, sliding the door behind them.

We're are we?" Minato finally asked after Fugaku lit a few lanterns.

"This is where the secrets of the sharingan lie. The founder of the Uchiha clan, Midara's secrets all rest here, the good and the forbidden. My eyes aren't even supposed to be here yet."

"Wow!" Minato looked around in amazement. "So how did you find out about it?"

"That's a long story. I'm here to talk to you about another matter. Plus it's safer here."

Minato lifted a brow. "Safer?"

"No one can hear, or find out."

"O.k. spill, you got me. Because if you don't I might explode myself."

"I don't really want to." Fugaku turned his back agents the other. "But I must."

Minato was now even more worried. "What is it? Tell me I promise not to be-"

"Please don't say that, you will be mad." Fugaku interrupted.

Minato walked over towards the Uchiha and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Fugaku then put his hand on top of the others, accepting the gesture. Minato's hand tightened agents the hybrids shoulder, causing the other to spin around and start weeping into Minato's chest.

"Fugaku?" Minato panicked, he had never seen his partner cry lie this, or cry at all.

"Minato, I'm getting married." Fugaku mumbled in his partner's kimono.

Minato's heart fell, and his eyes widen. "What?"

Fugaku pulled away a few inches to look his love in the eyes. "My father saw us at Ichiraku the other day and immediately arranged."

Minato stared with that 'you just killed my puppy' look.

"Minato I don't want to marry Mikoto, I want to stay with you."

"Do it."

"What?" Fugaku stuttered.

"You're your father's only son, and your mother is no longer with us, you're his only hope for carrying out the clan."

"But?" Fugaku's fists shook at his sides.

"My love we knew from the beginning that something like this would happen. I didn't think so soon, but even though that doesn't change the way I feel about you. Married or not."

"But I love you."

"And I love you." Minato smiled as a tier ran down his face. "And we can continue loving each other till the day we die..."

Fugaku smiled slightly as he wiped away the single tier from his lover's cheek. Then kissing the area where it once was. He thin whispered into the others ear.

"Then let me show you." Fugaku's hands then moved down to his partner's obi untying it.

Minato smiled pulling the collar to the hybrid's kimono over his shoulder. Fugaku opened Minato's Kimono completely then started kissing his jaw bone all the way down, leaving a damp trail to his partner's chest.

Minato in returned managed to get Fugaku completely out of the kimono without untying the obi, pulling it all the way down to his ankles. The blonde smiled, obviously pleased with himself. He slowly stood up, kissing his partners body all the way up.

Fugaku smiled with glazed over eyes, when Minato stood at eye level again.

The blonde chuckled. "S what do you think of my master shaking abilities?"

Fugaku smiled a sly smile then grabbed Minato by the back of the hair slinging him on the mat with a thud, pinning the blonde's arms to the ground in the processes. "Not bad I guess." He brushed his lips crossed the others.

Minato couldn't take the teasing anymore after they stayed in that position for several seconds. He then pulled his arms free, and put them around Fugaku's neck and closed in the space.

The felling of another's tongue explore your mouth was something amazing, some thing special.

Fugaku pulled the loose fabric away from his partner as the two still remained connected by the mouth.

Minato then rapped his legs around the others back, pulling his body closer to the warmth of Fugaku's body.

When the two finally broke off to breath, Fugaku remembered a tinny problem. "Um, we don't have a lubricant."

Minato kissed Fugaku on the neck as he dangled from him. "I don't care make it hurt. Just don't leave me here, like this." Minato whined.

"But it will hurt."

"I don't care. I Want to feel it for weeks."

"But-"

"Just shut up and fuck me." He smiled. "Unless, you want me to be seme."

Fugaku glared. "Fine it's your ass, but I warned you."

"Yeay! I won." Minato then dropped down to the mat, keeping his legs apart.

Fugaku liked the image he saw in front of him, he was already turned on, and was in no condition in going back to the house and get some oil or something. *So were doing it caveman stile, huh? Never would of thought for my first time, but who's complaining.*

Minato smiled, his teeth glowed in the dull light, giving the sign he was ready for the pain. Fugaku hating he even brought up the subject. Gently he reached down to his partners erected cock and started to massage it. Leaning over until his chin was in between Minato's knees. "If you want I can relieve you first." Fugaku asked. Minato clutched onto the mats, letting out a whine of pleasure, waiting for Fugaku to continue.

Fugaku smiled at how easy Minato was as he slowly leaned down to lick the tip of Minato's member, teasing him a bit, knowing how much the blonde hated teasing.

After Minato forcefully leaned up to glare at him, the hybrid stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Pulling it in and out slowly at first, but after a few times, he began to speed up.

Minato shivered as the pleasure ran up and down his body. "Oh...shit...faster." He managed to pant out.

Fugaku obeyed the command, going as fast as he could.

Minato let go of his death grip to the mats as he grabbed Fugaku's head and gammed his cock down the hybrids throat.

Fugaku growled, but soon ignored the gesture, seeing he had no gag reflex, and Minato knew that. Fugaku picked up the pace again, and soon got what he wanted. He stopped and right as he felt a liquid skirting him straight into his right eye.

"Damn you, Minato!" He said lightly in anger, grabbing a kimono and whipping his face.

"Sorry love, I forgot to warn, it's been awhile since

I've relieved, so I had a lot."

"No kidding" He answered flatly. "We're going to have to clean this up later."

Minato giggled, grabbing Fugaku and bringing him closer for a well earned kiss. The two played tongue war.

Minato soon broke away thrusting his hips forward. "Make it hurt big guy."

Fugaku smiled "O.k."

Minato turned over sticking his butt end up into the air, but keeping the rest of his body rested on the mats.

Fugaku ran a fingered up and down between his butt cheeks. Then finding the hole, stuck his finger in slowly, massaging the area. He continues this process with all his fingers. After a while he pulled them all out.

Minato looked back in protest, but soon found himself, wishing he didn't. He saw Fugaku leaning up, sticking his penis around his opening. Fugaku stuck his thumbs on each side to open the hole bigger to put the hard round thing inside.

Minato moaned in pain.

Fugaku saw his partner's reaction, and went to lean down to ask, when Minato started to move back and forth.

*Obviously he dousing want to stop.*

0^0

That night I remember well, so as you can see I'm as most say 'swinging both ways'. At that time all I loved was Minato, all I wanted was Minato, but when the time came. I began to actually love my wife, and soon, my sons. So no I don't regret marrying my wife, but I just wanted to give thanks to the man who forced me to do it, my first love...

And I'm proud to say that I see you in him, your son. He is just like you. I see the same in my youngest,

Maybe they will be friends, and carry out what we started

What do you think?

Minato?

Love,

Fugaku Uchiha

Author's notes!

Whats up peoples! I think I fixed most of eveything here...I think.

So I hope its better, and understandable now.

And of course here is the link to the cover art: .com/gallery/#/d2jmogg


End file.
